Cupid's busy day
by cedari
Summary: A one parter best described as a big ball of fluffy fluff. Tells the story of one day, six people and a very busy Cupid with a case full of arrows. All reviews welcum!


Cupid's busy day By Cedar1 

A/N Most of my stories do have sum fluff But am not normally one for **pure** fluff but hey every girl gives in to it at least once. This is basically the result of one night when I couldn't get to sleep, so don't expect a decent plot or point, or writing or anything decent but just a load of drivel rolled up into a big ball of fluffy fluff with several clichés thrown in for added goodness! Enjoy!!

( Warning: Have a feeling this ain't gonna be to most people's tastes)

Pairings: mainly D/Hr but also H/G and R/Luna 

Disclaimer: Me own anything but plot! U must b crazy!

**The only chapter:**** Happy endings all round**

Draco Malfoy stalked his way down the dully-lit corridor, his robes bellowing out behind him in typical ' I am superior pureblood, get out of my way' fashion. A message a group of first years took to heart as they practically threw themselves out of the path of the reputable seventh year whose temper was nearly as legendry as his aristocratic good looks. And no unlike most myths the facts were actually true, he really was the replica of a Greek god– the flowing silver hair, the full lips, the sharp cheekbones and not forgetting the rather nice backside which had caused many a girl to faint when it was displayed in its full glory on the quidditch field. In actual fact one of the first years was feeling rather dizzy as she watched him disappear out of view.      

But Draco Malfoy had more important things to think about than the sudden appearance of hormones in pre-pubescent girls; no he had blasted detention on his mind. McGonagall's bun was pulled back so tight she hadn't understood the humour that had laid behind the turning of Longbottom's ears into those of a fluffy rabbits. The spell had been difficult but did she appreciate the effort he had put into it? Course not instead she had droned on with the usual lecture of respecting your peers and such. Codswhallop in Draco's opinion, he was a Malfoy and thus 'respecting others' was not applicable; and anyway those big, red flaps Longbottom called ears had been begging for the Malfoy treatment. It was the idiot's fault for having crap genes.

            Reaching the transfiguration classroom he was even more angered to find it locked. He grappled with the knob a few times, just so he wouldn't be lying when he told the humourless bat that the door was definitely locked, tomorrow. With a big oak door blocking his entry to a room filled with 'thrilling' detention chores his night was looking up. Maybe he could finally take Pansy up on the offer she had so plainly laid down on the table several times last evening. Turning round his mind concocting some rather nice images he was startled to fine his housemaster not more than a few centimetres away from him. All fantasies vanished in a second as Snape's scowling face took central stage.

" Although I agree that the bunny ears may have improved Longbottom's hearing of simple potions instructions; I have been told by Professor McGonagall that you shall be joining my detention student tonight as she has been made unavailable," remarked the dead pan Professor. Being a man of few words that was all he said before commencing down into the dungeons, with Draco tailing the greasy head of hair, his heavy footsteps matching his foul mood.

****************

            In the dank and smelly disused potions classroom Hermione Granger sat. Her legs neatly crossed, her hands resting on her lap, a neutral expression on her face. On the outside she appeared to be perfectly serene, but in the inside she was fuming. A curse on Snape, and mean potions masters everywhere. He had promised a while back if he caught her whispering instructions to Neville Longbottom one more time she would find herself in detention. This was now her third detention of the week. She couldn't help it, every time she saw Neville's petrified looks and heard Snape's harsh comments to the poor boy; the words just left her lips. The detentions were getting longer and longer, and not forgetting more inane. But she refused to give Snape the satisfaction of seeing her annoyed; instead she was flawlessly polite to him, smiling sweetly when he dished out further chores. Over the past days she could see his smirk faltering with each dose of sweetness. Score one for Miss Hermione Granger.

            Suddenly the door of the classroom flung open, a figure in black highlighted in light. Typical dramatic Snape entrance thought Hermione. But then she became aware of the most malicious smirk she had ever seen on his face, and her posture began to crack. He looked like a man who had something up his sleeve and that made Hermione immediately uncomfortable. 

"Ah Miss Granger you're here early, very good."

A compliment, Hermione was now worried.

" I won't be staying to supervise tonight due to important teacher business. However I would like you to clean each and every book on the shelf behind you, before sorting them out." 

Hermione's heart instantly sank. The bookshelf was huge; it was more of a library really. And the books, they didn't look like they had been read for years, a coat of crusty scum layering each one. Rubbing more salt into the wounds he added to his orders.

"Alphabetically and without magic Miss Granger."

Her heart had officially deflated. This was going to take all day. But what squeezed the vital bit of air out of it was the fact that his smug smile was still bigger then ever. The surprises weren't quite over.

"Oh and Miss Granger, another detention student shall be helping you tonight." He stepped to the side, revealing a sour looking Malfoy behind him. " Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." Having made the instructions Snape left, his girly giggles echoing down the empty corridor as he celebrated his newest victory over that blasted Granger girl. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Harry ran down the corridor. His maroon quidditch robes in one hand, his nimbus in the other. Ron was going to be so annoyed, and an angry Weasley was never a good thing. He promised his friend a game of one-on-one quidditch, but he had over-slept and had not woken till it was way too late. The noise of his trainers slapping against the stone, and his heavy pants meant he was deaf to the quiet humming of the girl that rounded the corner. In a moment of pure madness the two collided into one another. Robes and broom sailed up to the ceiling, limbs flailed any which direction and the unnoticed arrow disintegrated in the air just as quickly as it had come, bringing a rain of minuscule stars down on them.

 She was pulled on top of him as they both landed ungracefully on the floor.   Harry found himself surrounded by a curtain of tickly fire red hair, the sweet smell of lavender filling his nostrils. The hair could only belong to one person.

"Ginny?" he questioned. Hoping it was who he thought it was. With anybody else this situation would be darn right embarrassing, but with her it wouldn't be, right?

" Harry is that you? Are you alright?" Concerned large blue eyes peered down into his own. 

" Yeah I'm fine Gin. Just don't think I'll be able to move for the next few minutes."

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to. I didn't see you and then…I'm so sorry.."

But she was cut off by Harry, " Gin shut up!" 

She felt one of his hands immerse itself in her hair, before pulling her down for the sweetest kiss she had ever had. Harry didn't know why, he just did. And now that he had, he never wanted to let go. 

As they kissed, they failed to hear the chuckles that came from the dark corner.

                        ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Well are you just going to sit there and watch me all night," Hermione shouted in exasperation. Draco Malfoy had decidedly sat down the moment Snape had left and declared loudly that ' as he was a pureblood he was above work fit for the common house-elf.' Half an hour had past and all he had done were try out several new hairstyles with the help of his wand (personally Hermione had preferred the one where his hair was left loose, it framed his features, creating the perfect picture. But then she realised what she was thinking and blamed it on the effects of inhaling mountains of dust) and pointing parts she had missed. First of all Hermione Granger never missed anything, she was meticulous in all her work, and secondly no way was this spoilt brat going to laze around for any longer.

" You know this is going to take me forever by myself don't you?" He said nothing; it was like talking to some cardboard cut out.

" Fine if you want to waste the whole of your Sunday watching some muggle clean a load of books, who am I to stop you. But I'm sure you'd rather be out on your broom, doing some work or pulling wings of some flies, or whatever you Slytherins do to occupy your time." His eyes suddenly flickered for a second before returning to their custom hard look.

***************

            Draco stared at the short girl in front of him. The darn know-it-all had a point. Of course it wasn't pulling off wings of innocent insects that he had been thinking of – that was so second year – but Pansy's seductive looks at dinner last night. Oh what he could be doing instead of being here with some asexual mudblood.

"Fine." He revelled in her surprised look; keeping her of balance was always a bonus. 

" Oh …ok…" she stuttered, " You do that shelf over there and I'll do this." She pointed out to two sections, which were as far apart as possible to each other.

He removed his robe and folded it neatly on the chair. It was too expensive to get dirtied. Turning back round he was satisfied to see a dazed expression on the brown- haired girl's face. No question as to what had glazed her so much, he had seen that look on too many girls in the past.

***********

            Hermione had been surprised that he had conceded so easily. She had been fully prepared for a battle, must have been the insect comment that changed his mind – her opinion of Slytherins being lower than the gutter. Just about to start her work she found herself temporarily lost in thought. Malfoy had just taken his robes off and she was completely and utterly lost in the beautiful sight before her. Right in front of her was the most heavenly creature she had ever seen, an angel dressed in all black. Simple black slacks and shirt only made the illuminating quality of his hair and skin more noticeable, he radiated perfection. Her lips parted as she dared to look downwards; broad shoulders, tapering down to a narrow waist before going to completion with long, long legs. Her imagination filled in the muscles that although hidden from her view, were no doubt there. 

" Granger, I didn't know you noticed such things." His condescending voice broke her indecent thoughts, one eyebrow raised in arrogance.         

Yeah beautiful until he opened his mouth, corrected Hermione. She gave him one more steely gaze, before turning away from him. Truthfully that final stare had simply been that, a final stare before she ordered herself to remember what an arrogant arse he was. 

" Prat," she mumbled angrily and slightly regretfully under her breath.

***********

            Draco watched as her brown–eyes roved up and down him, she was pulling the same face she wore when he saw her studying in the library, like she was trying to take in and remember every single detail. It was like she was caressing him with her eyes, and he could actually feel with each passing contact his skin tingling under her gaze. And when she wetted her lips, his eyes nearly popped out. He had never imagined Miss Prim-and-Proper Granger doing such a thing, and the action only brought to light something rather shocking, she had the most kissable lips he had ever seen. Full, deep red without a slick of unpleasant tasting lipstick. The boy in him could not help but comment on the surreal scene, but he immediately regretted in when he saw the warm eyes harden, no longer touching his skin. However that soon passed when he heard her mutter the word 'Prat' and the desire to annoy her further took over. 

"Granger I'll do that side. You do the other," he grabbed hold of her arm, stopping her from moving to the side that she had originally decided upon. 

But she didn't move, she had suddenly stiffened. Confused he looked down to see her eyes fixed on his hand holding onto her wrist. 

It was the first proper bodily contact they had had since that slap in the third year and for some reason both found themselves not wanting to pull away and not wanting the other to do the same. The electricity flowing from one body to the another was exhilarating; passing under their skin, causing each and every cell within them to spark with life. The pounding of their hearts grew louder and louder with each second, their separate rhythms altering so they joined, giving one single heart beat. Draco found himself needing more of what she generated within him, handholding was not enough. In silence he pulled her closer towards him, she gave no resistance, even when he placed a hand on her face. She needed it as much as he did. 

And so it happened, a Gryffindor and Slytherin kissed on a Sunday morning.      

                        ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

            Ron breathed in deeply as he began to dive towards the ground on his broom. He was playing in the quidditch world cup. It was him against the ol' enemy Krum. They were both reaching for a snitch, arms outstretched…… Ronald Weasley had the snitch. The crowd roared with delight. And it was literary that a loud roar disturbed Ron from his greatest dream. Bringing his broom to a grounding halt, he turned round to see Luna Lovegood running, if you could call her peculiar gait running, towards him, that mad hat of hers roaring in her hands.

            " Ron, Ron Weasley," she shrieked her blonde hair whipping round her face in the wind. Ron desperately searched for a way out. He was never any good with girls; he found them all a bit scary but none more than the mad hatter that ran towards him. However she did laugh at all his jokes. It was when he thought this that he could feel a strange warm shower of glistening drops upon his head, looking up he briefly saw millions upon millions of tiny stars above him, before they popped out of sight. And then in a flash he could feel a body launch itself on top of him, arms wound round his neck, legs round his waist. He had a second to comprehend that Luna had attacked him, when her lips came crashing down on his. 

Maybe not all girls were scary.

                        ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

His hands rested comfortably on her waist, like they had done this before. It felt so natural, so right. Her fingers had come up to play in his hair, entwining round the soft, fine strands, pulling him closer, until there was no more space separating them. Their bodies had melded to give one perfect form – they were made for each other. 

She loved the way he tasted, sweet and bitter at the same time. He was a boy made up of contradictions. Her enemy and her soul mate in one delicious package; two for the price of one. A giggle travelled up her throat as she thought of the muggle term which seemed to be the only way to describe the apparently muggle-hating-boy kissing her. As it escaped through her lips, the two students broke away. Their eyes reflecting the others wide-eyed appearance, and shining look of lust and shock. 

"Hmmm.." 

Excellent way to break the ice Hermione. 

Draco smiled as he saw the blush rapidly spread over her cheeks, the redness matching the appearance of her bruised lips. 

"Eloquently put, Miss Granger. Full Marks."

She stared up at him, and saw what could never be a smirk as it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"You should smile more often." He looked slightly confused at her observation.                  " Anyway its not like you had anything better to say," she poked him playfully in his chest. He at least had the decency to look sheepish. Draco Malfoy sheepish who would have thought it? " Well we had better finish this off before Snape gets back," Hermione stated.

A mischievous glint flashed in his silver eyes, " Or we could.." 

Hermione quickly clamped her hand over his mouth, " Don't say it." In truth she had been thinking along the same lines, but then the practical, good Hermione had annoyingly nagged in her mind. He looked slightly dejected. " There'll be more then enough time for that." She smiled when she saw his transformation, his eyes bright and eager to finish detention. 

            The day passed pleasantly enough, with both working in silence as they tried to figure out what had just passed. However only one thing was certain, there was no way that was going to be their last kiss.

            ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

He approached the potions door full of expectation. This was to be the day that Granger was going to crack. It was unfortunate that he had to put his favourite student through what must have been a painful experience, but whatever means necessary to get the end. Flinging the door open he was anticipating a red-eyed, angry Granger and possibly a quietly fuming Malfoy but what he saw stunned him into complete and utter silence. His two students sat at two tables opposite each other, the inkling of a smile on both their lips. The air wasn't fizzling with angry teen energy but crackled with something wholly different, something Snape dare not say. 

" We finished the work you asked us to do Professor Snape," that sweet smile which had been so successfully removed this morning was back in full force. 

Still dumbfounded Snape watched as the two left, just catching Malfoy tenderly shift a stray curl off Granger's face before closing the door. The action confirming his worst nightmare.

                        ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

And so at six o'clock three couples walked hand in hand down three separate corridors, unaware of what had happened to the other four of their classmates. That was until they met at the doors of the great hall.

" Hermione!"

"Harry!"

"Ron!" gasped Hermione and Harry shocked at his hand wrapped around Luna.

" Ginny, Malfoy!" yelled Ron in shock. He didn't know who to shout at first, his head just snapped from one to the other, before finally settling on the first victim of the Weasley temper. " Ginny you wait till Mum hears about this."

Ginny responded in similar behaviour – it was a Weasley trait - her face matching the colour of her hair. " Don't you dare shout at me Ronald Weasley! Mum knows I've had boyfriends before, and she loves Harry, she'll probably be so excited that she'll start planning our wedding." At this point Harry had paled slightly, much to the amusement of the Hermione and Draco, Luna on the other hand was staring at a very interesting crack in the wall. " Anyway you're best friends with Harry, who would you rather me go out with than him."

Hemione silently cursed the red-haired girl. Just because she was getting herself out of trouble no need to drop her in it. Hermione could practically she Ron process the information, ' yes Ginny was going out with Harry, a friend that he trusted but on the other hand Hermione was going out with….'

"Malfoy, you're going out with Malfoy," he screamed pointing a finger at Draco. Hermione could see Harry and Ginny sending apologetic looks in her direction – like that was going to help cool a boiling Weasley.

" Weasley get your finger away from my face. The more times you say it does not mean it's going to be untrue," stated Draco lazily. Ron found himself unable to respond, anger consuming him. The two boys continued staring at each other, sending daggers flying across the air with their eyes.

            "Ronald this is getting boring now. Can we go for dinner," came Luna's cheerful voice. Her insanely huge smile was enough to bring Ron's temperature down. " Fine, but Malfoy if you hurt a hair on her head I'll Avada you so quickly that…."

Draco cut him off, " Yes I get the general picture, and yes Potter I understand you will do the same as well, just as enthusiastically." Harry closed his mouth, as Draco spoke the words he was about to stay. The two boys nodded their heads, an agreement was made. 

"Right you ready?" questioned Draco cockily to Hermione his hand on the handle. Best friends done, only the final challenge remained – the rest of Hogwarts.

                        ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

As the six entered the hall, a clattering of forks and knives preceded the pin-drop silence. All eyes were on the central two, the two people that embodied all the qualities of their respective houses - houses that were meant to hate each other with a passion - with their fingers twisted around each other's. It was only at the teacher's table did someone not take any notice of the astonishing display of affection; for it was where Dumbledore sat sampling his jam sponge and custard, his blue eyes twinkling knowingly. 

" This sponge is rather good today, isn't it?" he asked no one in particular. His voice echoed of the walls of the hall, with no answer coming back. Since he was the headmaster he had better sort this awkward situation out.

" Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy care to join the school for dinner?"

Hermione and Draco moved to do that when they realised their arms being taken off in different directions, for they were moving to their respective tables. Turning to one another, they shared a conspiratal smile before sitting down on the edge of the Hufflepuff table. A compromise. The two girls next to them fainted either with surprise at their couple status or the fact the god that was Draco Malfoy smiled at them. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna joined them, breaking the all round peace with their friendly banter. The unity they presented was able to break all the invisible barriers that had erected during the past hundred years as children from different houses went to talk to those that normally they would not have dared to. 

            And it was over the particularly good custard and jam sponge pudding that Hermione heard the most wonderful words ever spoken to her in her seventeen years…

"I love you Hermione," said her very own dragon, as he tilted his head to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.     

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  

His shoulder cramping from having to carry the case of arrows all day Cupid was incredibly happy it was the end of his day. Settling his rather generous bottom on the beam, a glass of pumpkin juice in one hand, he couldn't help but have a smug smile plastered on his face as he surveyed the scene below him in the great hall. In the centre were the three couples, hands and any other limbs wrapped round each other, eyes full of love as they talked animatedly to each other. If that wasn't good enough surrounding them was a sea of students, different animals emblazoned on their robes yet that no longer stopped them from exchanging stories on teachers and gossip on other students. The walls of house rivalry had crumbled, and who would have thought three arrows could do that, he could practically hear the announcement naming him employee of the month at the 'world relationship' department in heaven. 

About to take his leave he suddenly realised something, a single arrow lay alone in his case. Confused for a second, before it came to him. How could he have forgotten? It had amazed him so much at the time. He hadn't needed the arrow for Mr Malfoy or Miss Granger, yet another mystery. Their encounter appeared to be more one of fate, than incident by Cupid's arrow. Ah true love, would warm even the coldest hearts – perhaps not Voldemorts, but then you can't please everyone. In his happy mood Cupid looked thoughtfully at his remaining arrow, would be a shame to waste it. He scanned the room searching for potential lovers. 

" No too young."

"Nah, too easy."

Then he saw it, the perfect couple. On the teachers table were Professors McGonagall and Snape having yet another argument on who had won the most house and quidditch cups. Decided, he prepped himself up, arrow in bow he stood up. Squinting, he trained the bow to his target, before with a beautiful ping the arrow went flying through the air. 

Now who could say that Cupid didn't have a sense of humour? 

                        ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fini*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N Hope you liked it! If u've read it please review and tell me what you thought!! Reviews really do make my day!

Cheers!! Cedar1


End file.
